


Lullaby For The Lost

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is affected deeply by a case. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi are there for him. Songfic based on Lullaby by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For The Lost

Morgan knew something was wrong as soon as Reid left the crime scene. Rossi and Hotchner picked up on it too and separated from Prentiss and J.J. soon after him. "Call him." Rossi ordered. Morgan nodded and did so only to have it go straight to voicemail.

"Reid, listen, please." Morgan's voice was pleading. "I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge and there isn't any healing from cutting yourself with a jagged edge." He felt Rossi and Hotchner's eyes that were on him widen in surprise. Reid was going to kill him for letting that slip. If he was still alive, of course.

"Reid," Hotchner interrupted. "I'm telling you that it's never that bad. Take it from someone who's been where you're at."

"You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure you can take this anymore." Rossi added.

"So just give me one more try with this lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone." Hotchner swallowed.

"And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone." Morgan breathed slowly, trying to calm his mind. "So just close your eyes because, honey, here comes a lullaby. You very own lullaby." He paused. "Please let me take you out of the dark and into the light."

"Because I have faith in you that you're going to make it through another night." Hotchner said strongly.

"Stop thinking about the easy way out." Rossi said in a low voice. "There's no need to go and blow the candle out because you're not done, you're far too young, and the best is yet to come." He took a shaky breath. "So just give me one more try with this lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone."

"And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone." Morgan's words shook. "So just close your eyes because, honey, here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."

"Everybody's hit the bottom." Rossi swallowed. "Everybody's been forgotten. Everybody's tired of being alone."

"Everybody's been abandoned and left a little empty handed." Hotchner trembled a bit. "So if you're out there barely hanging on . . ." He trailed off, but Morgan took over.

"Just give me one more try with this lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone." He swallowed, tears falling down his cheeks. "And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes . . ." Morgan took a breath. "Because, honey, here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby." He swallowed, waiting a few seconds before he moved to hang up, when the phone crackled.

"Derek?" Reid sniffled.

"Yes, honey?" Morgan asked while all three of them let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay. I'll be back at tht scene in a few minutes."

"Stay on the phone until you're in my arms." Morgan ordered and Reid's tear-filled chuckle could be heard.

"Okay."

Spencer Reid stayed true to his word, staying on the phone until Derek Morgan had his arms wrapped around him protectively. He sniffled and looked up at Morgan, Rossi, and Hotchner. "Can I hear my lullaby again?"

"Of course." They all replied.


End file.
